


Submit to Me

by dplusjluv21



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, But still rough, DON'T WORRY THERE'S A SHIT TON OF AFTERCARE LIKE A LOT, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe it's finally done!!, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE KINKIEST FICS YOU'LL EVER READ SO BEWARE, like really rough sex, lots of dirty talk, this is such a labour of love oh gosh, x is a caring dom, zero's submissive side awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dplusjluv21/pseuds/dplusjluv21
Summary: After coming back from a particularly brutal mission, a worried X questions Zero, who was seemingly caught off guard by the whole scenario. Zero explains that his apparent inability to cry causes him great pain, as he has no way to release the emotions inside of him; all his hopes, dreams, fears, worries, and emotional processing are at a hault because of this.However, Zero proposes a much more...kinky way for him to release all these emotions. And a reluctant X is willing to give anything a try.





	Submit to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I'd be posting another x/zero fic!! Anyways I have worked on this one for MONTHS trying to get it right. I wanted to be able to accurately (as possible) represent a couple turning their vanilla relationship into a dom/sub relationship, and the emotions that go with it. Themes of Dominance, Submission, Subspace, and Subdrop are explored in this fic. I'm thinking of making this a series of fics where X and Zero just experiment with different BDSM themes to see what works and doesn't work for them. Hopefully I did a good job representing a Dom/Sub relationship, as I have been in one before and only have my anecdotal experience (and what research I found on the internet). Let me know if you want more of these sorts of fics!! :)

# "Submit to Me"

Ship: X/Zero (dom X and sub Zero) (lol what a pun)

Song references: Bazzi – Mine (Slowed + Extended), Selena Gomez – Love You Like a Love Song (slowed down/pitched), Rihanna – S&M (slowed/deeper)

It had all started after a particularly terrible mission. A giant mechanaloid started wreaking havoc in a city nearby the HQ; other hunters had been dispatched, but they were new recruits who didn’t have much field experience yet, so they needed the help of two particularly skilled hunters. The call was sent out to X and Zero, and they quickly made their way to the Giga City, only a few kilometres away. They would have arrived earlier if the highway hadn’t been cluttered with fallen debris.

When they arrived however, they weren’t expecting the carnage that was facing them. Their message had failed to alert them that the Mecha had wrecked an entire hospital, leaving many casualties in its wake. Hundreds, if not thousands, of human and reploid bodies desecrated all over the street. Inside the hospital, Hunters communicated to X in shocking detail the patients that had been crushed by debris, some alive and some dead, and the children’s unit was covered wall to wall with blood. X remembered looking down at where he stood and his eyes going wide with horror as a human’s arm was bleeding out, seemingly still warm. He stared up at the machine behind all of this and lifted his arm, face scrunched in anger.

“You! For all these innocent lives you’ve stolen, I won’t forgive you!!” With a hearty battle cry, X jumped up and immediately started shooting at the mechanaloid, no holds barred. The other soldiers in their squadrons looked on, shocked that the B-Class Maverick Hunter X would dare go into action without considering the consequences of his own life. Quickly, the other hunters stepped into action and attempted to hold down the mechanaloid with ropes, while some started shooting at it as well.

X noticed quickly that the mechanaloid wasn’t going down at all and started trying to shoot at it from different angles. Still the Mecha wouldn’t go down, instead shooting more at his squad. From his peripheral vision, X saw a hunter go down after falling victim to a blast, as another hunter tried to get them to safety. It frustrated him even more, and he desperately tried hopping onto the sides of nearby buildings, charging his buster several times to fire at a potential weak spot. Nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly, a hunter called out to X, “The generator X! It’s underneath it!!”

Understanding what he had just heard, X quickly spotted the red generator gleaming on the mechanaloid’s undercarriage. Charging up his buster shot, he thought of all the lives that had been wasted by this machine going Maverick, and he focused his eyes and shot right into its generator. The mecha immediately froze in its place, and started to fall apart. Luckily it wasn’t in an area where there may have been possible survivors. Now it was no longer able to hurt anybody else. All the hunters breathed a sigh of relief.

With no hesitation, X got down onto his knees and closed his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to the lives lost, hoping that the death of the mechanaloid would be enough for him to avenge their deaths, and promising to one day find a cure for Maverickism to stop this horrible war.

His voice gaining strength once again, he ordered one group of hunters to surveil the area for survivors, and for another group to grab medical equipment and tend to the ones in plain sight who were obviously injured. X himself felt silent tears stream down his cheeks, but he was at least grateful for stopping the Mechanaloid from doing any more damage. He wiped away his tears, and once the area was deemed safe, a clean up crew was called to dispose of the Mecha body, and the two squads transported back to Hunter HQ.

What X hadn’t paid attention to during the whole scenario was Zero, who had been almost entirely quiet. It was only when X got back to HQ, safe in his private quarters, that he realised he didn’t remember Zero taking any action whatsoever. X had been so wrapped up in his own brain as usual and hadn’t even considered what Zero might have felt during the mission. As well as it being odd that Zero hadn’t fired one shot or charged at the mecha with his sword. It was confusing for X. The blond was always someone who would willingly charge into battle once he learned that the assailant was a Maverick, while X was the one who would often hesitate and wonder if the Maverick could possibly be saved.

He could feel his mind racing again, so X instinctively left his quarters and took swift footsteps to the room all the way down the hall, the one he knew by heart to be Zero’s . A small knock on the door, but no answer. With another knock, he called out, “Zero? It’s me.”

After that, X heard the click of the lock being undone, and out came Zero. He looked a little worse for wear, but seemingly normal. He moved the side to allow X to enter, and enter he did. Shutting the door behind him, Zero sat down on the bed, the one he had requested for when X wanted to sleep in his room for a change, and the blue bomber affectionately put his hand on his knee. The touch felt warm and comforting, something X would probably describe as 'homey.’ Zero always treasured their shared moments together, especially when they had stopped being cowards and revealed their feelings for each other (he still couldn’t believe it was only three months ago; he felt like they had been “dating,” as X called it, for years). He needed it at a time like this.

Their shared silence was interrupted by X speaking, “Zero, I wanted to talk to you.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “About what? The attack today?”

“Uh yeah,” X said with a breath of laughter at how Zero could read him like a book, “that one. I noticed you didn’t really do anything. I didn’t see you swing your sabre at that mecha even once. It’s like you didn’t even move.” X looked into Zero’s eyes to watch him make an off expression, one that X had a difficult time being able to read.

However, Zero caught him off guard when he asked, “X, do you remember all those people that died?”

X gulped quickly before nodding yes.

“Do you remember how they looked? Bodies completely dismembered? There was even an arm in front of you.”

There was a feeling of uneasiness growing inside of X, and he was tempted to ask Zero to stop talking about it. But nevertheless, he was curious of where Zero was going with this.

“I saw countless faces. It’s been a while since I’ve seen such a devastating incident. Especially since neither of us knew that it was a hospital that had been wrecked the most. I can only imagine how many dead bodies were stuck to their hospital beds and crushed by the debris.”

X could feel tears growing in his tear ducts, and he had to will for them to not fall.

“Even little kids. I heard the transmissions from our squad, about children being crushed, or near death. There was one that caught my attention. While the hunter was talking to us, I could hear a little human boy crying in pain, and calling for his mother—"

“OK ZERO THAT’S ENOUGH!” X’s body racked with each sob, tears freely flowing down his cheeks, and all the pain he had felt on that mission came back to him in an instant. He could hear himself sobbing loudly, but he didn’t care. “If only I had been there sooner, I could have saved some of them…!”

Zero put his arms around X, holding him tightly, and sighed into his neck. “I envy you X. You have the capability to _think_, but not just think, but to _feel_. You can empathise with reploids and humans alike. You feel their pain, you want to help them. That’s why you shouted at the mechanaloid before you attacked it. And why after a mission you always get on your knees and close your eyes. You really feel these feelings just like a human.”

Zero paused to unhook his arms from X’s smaller frame and stared down at the floor. “Me? I was built for fighting, that’s it. It’s hard for me to understand why others feel pain, and it’s especially difficult for me to understand why I should care. It sounds awful, but I just wasn’t made with that sort of programming.

“Not just that, but…you can actually _cry_. I’ve done research on crying, and I’ve learned that it’s a human evolutionary trait to release emotions when things become overwhelming, whether it be in fear, happiness, or sadness. I don’t even know if I can do that. It’s never happened before...I just keep these feelings bottled inside and they can’t come out no matter how hard I try.

“But what makes it worse is that I know I’m one of them. I’m Patient Zero, the original carrier of the Maverick Virus. That’s how you guys found me, as a Maverick. So, when I see all this destruction, of course I first and foremost focus on defeating the Maverick and making sure they can’t cause any more damage; but I also recognise that I inadvertently am the one who passed this virus to them. And I live everyday with that pain.”

If Zero had been built like X, he would already be in tears and probably having a mental breakdown. But because of Zero’s programming, he didn’t shed one tear. As a matter of fact, his body language and tone of voice would convey to someone that he was perfectly alright, when in reality, he was being eaten alive. To say that X was speechless would be an understatement.

“Zero…how can you think all of that is true? You didn’t ask to have the Maverick virus! We don’t even know how that virus got on you in the first place, and it certainly isn’t your fault that it somehow transferred to other reploids and mechanaloids.”

“I can’t help but feel some sort of responsibility no matter what you say, X. It’s just the truth, and there’s no way for me to feel better. I still don’t have a way to ease this…tension, I guess. It just hurts. Can you imagine feeling emotional pain and having no way possible to make yourself feel better? I don’t know what to do.” The sound of confusion and hurt in Zero’s voice made X’s heart ache. Even more so knowing that Zero felt so alone in his pain, unable to really express it to anyone.

He reached over and held Zero as tightly as he could without hurting him, his heart full of pure empathy for him. “Zero…” He closed his eyes and allowed for more tears to be shed, falling on the red shoulder armour beneath his chin.

There was silence for a while, long enough for X to grow worried. He could feel Zero holding his breath, and then suddenly exhaling. Most likely because of all his emotional tension.

“Hold me tighter.”

X was taken a back by this request. “What did you say?”

“Tighter.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want you to. Just do this for me, X. Punish me. I feel awful, and I need to be punished.”

“Punished? What do you mean punished?”

Zero pushed X off him to look into his green eyes. “I know that a portion of this is my fault, and I have to live with this guilt for as long as I live. So, I think you should punish me. Make me feel worthless, so I can build myself up again. It never works when I’ve tried it. I need someone better than me to break me down.”

“Oh…oh my…” X had no words. This reminded him of a type of relationship he had found himself browsing one lonely night. The letters “BDSM” came into his mind, and the way Zero was describing being punished reminded him a lot of someone who was into these sorts of situations. Of course, those people did it for sexual gratification, while Zero just wanted emotional release. X felt uneasy dealing with such subjects he didn’t have much knowledge on, so he tried prying Zero for details.

“Zero, are you sure this is something you want? You really want me to hurt you?”

“Yes. You’re the only person in the world I can trust to hurt me enough to make me feel better, without humiliating me or making me feel worse. Even better, you’re the most kind hearted reploid I know. It’s why I fell in love with you. I need someone pure to hurt me.”

X tried hard not to swoon over Zero’s wording, as odd of a situation they were in. “So, you want me to hurt you enough for you to release this tension and exhibit a sort of power dynamic. You see me as the one with more power, being the ‘pure’ one, while you’re the ‘bad’ reploid that needs to be taught a lesson.” Yup, that definitely sounded like BDSM.

Zero gave him a smile. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“OK, if this is what you want, then we need to talk this over. I can’t just start hurting you without knowing your limits.”

“Why?”

X thought for a bit, trying to find a way to explain it. “Think of it like sex. When we have sex, I know exactly the things you like, and I also know the things you don’t like. It’s the same way with pain. I need to know your limits and what kind of pain you like and don’t like.”

“Hmm…” Zero had to think a second. It was relieving that X understood his feelings and was willing to indulge him, but he had never thought about it like sex. It definitely made it more interesting. “I guess as long as it doesn’t leave a bruise, its fine. You can hurt me with my armour on first.”

X shyly investigated Zero’s blue irises and nodded. “How…uh, how did you want me to hurt you?”

“Let’s go to the sparring room. Kick my ass as hard as you can, no holds barred. That would be a good start.”

“OK.” X followed Zero out of his room, a million thoughts going through his mind. He felt dizzy thinking about how their conversation had turned from Zero feeling responsible for reploids going Maverick to Zero asking X to physically hurt him to make him feel better, and possibly wanting to be hurt in a different way afterwards. It was a weird power X had never felt before. In a way, it was almost honouring knowing that X was the only person Zero trusted with telling these feelings to, and the only one he could trust to hurt him. But it was also a great responsibility. X would never be able to forgive himself if he were to cause real harm to Zero, even on accident.

Zero walked into the room, looking around at the weapons scattered on the wall, thinking that he wasn’t interested in using any of them.

X closed the door behind them and looking into Zero’s eyes. “Alright, so what did you have in mind?”  
  
“I think we should work on some close combat skills. It’s been a while since we practised those.” He quickly got into a fighting stance, feeling slightly excited at what was to come. X on the other hand was still nervous, hesitantly getting into a similar stance, a worried expression on his face.

Zero made the first move, attempting to give X a punch in the face, but X quickly blocked it with his arm. He did a jab hook combo, cringing at the sound of metal being crunched at the impact. Then he tried giving a few high kicks, one getting Zero in the shoulder and another in the chest. A lower kick to his shin, and lastly a sweeping kick to knock him right off of his feet.

X heard the breath leave Zero’s metal lungs, and when he looked at his face, his bright blue eyes seemed more…relaxed, somehow. He gave X a cheeky grin, and said, “Don’t forget about my face.”

That expression ignited certain feelings inside X that he didn’t understand. A certain (could it be pleasurable?) feeling spread through his body, and he kicked Zero’s pretty face with much less hesitation than when he started. A jet of adrenaline shot through him, and it felt damn good. He wondered if Zero felt the same.

It didn’t take long for him to get an answer. Zero groaned in pain and rolled over on his back, seemingly in surrender. That’s when X caught a glimpse at the bulge big enough to make his pelvic plate slightly protrude. There was a blush on his face too, and the way he was gasping for air was almost too sexy. Even for someone who had just gotten his ass kicked.

“Zero…” he didn’t know what to say.

“Just take me back to your room. There’s one more thing you need to do for me.”

X gulped, his mind able to formulate what that ‘thing’ might be. Extending a hand, X pulled Zero’s heavy body back up and tried his best to allow him to lean on his shoulder, his smaller frame struggling to help the limping Zero out of the sparring room and back to his personal quarters. He prayed to Asimov that no one (especially Alia or Signas) would notice the obvious boner Zero was sporting.

Thankfully it was a short walk, and there didn’t seem to be much activity going on at the base. There must have been no additional attacks after he defeated the mechanaloid. That in itself was a relief, but he was also in a hurry to get Zero to his room and see what he had in store.

X planted Zero on his bed, the hunter groaning in either pain or arousal (X couldn’t tell), and he closed the door behind them. He took in a deep breath, trying to recall what he had learned when doing research on BDSM. There was the masochistic side, which Zero clearly had (who got hard after getting beaten up?). But X wondered if he would have the necessary qualities of being a ‘dom,’ as he knew it to be called. A dom needed to be someone able to bring pain to the submissive partner (he internally giggled thinking of Zero being a submissive) while knowing where to draw the line. He guessed he would find out.

X turned around to look at Zero, who still had the same pink blush and boner on him. He struggled to find the words to say. “So…”

“Oh, stop thinking in that head of yours. I know when you’re thinking too much. I don’t need you to think, I need you to fuck me. Hard.”

Wow, that was…interesting. Until now, X had always been the one of the ‘receiving’ end so to speak. This was the first time Zero had ever spoken up about his apparent desire to be the one taking it, and not just take it, take it _rough_.

“OK. Then I guess…take off your armour then?”

“OK.” Zero stood up and removed each piece of his armour, starting with his helmet. Removing the pony tail holder, his blonde hair flowed freely down his shoulder and stopping right at his ankles. Next came his chest plate, his pelvic plate, and calf armour. All that was left was a black sleek body suit. He found the small zip on the back of his neck and pulled it down, removing it from his body. X noticed that Zero was naked under the body suit, but then he remembered that Zero had less ‘human’ characteristics than he did. He was less likely to pick up human habits, such as wearing under clothing. Of course, none of that caught X’s attention more than the now half-hard erection.

X cleared his throat. “So, um…what did you want me to do?” X felt slightly uncomfortable in this situation, but also a tinge of pleasure from being in control. He wasn’t used to this, but he already liked it.

“Well for starters, I could use some more punishing to get me hard again.” A wink was sent X’s way, testing his ability to stay in control.

“What kind of punishment did you want?”

“Hmm…” Zero’s cheeks turned red in colour, embarrassed at what he was about to answer. “Spank me.”

“Really?” X questioned. “That’s what you want? “

“Yes…” The blonde looked down, almost shyly, and X could feel something awaken in him. Maybe it was his inner dom coming out? Hopefully.

“OK. Um, I guess…” X tried to conjure up some scenarios from his research, “I guess lay down on my lap?”

Without saying anything, Zero positioned himself so that he was laying on his stomach, across X’s legs. X felt a shiver go up his spine just seeing how submissive Zero was being. He had an absolutely delicious idea on how to turn it up a notch.

“I didn’t hear you say ‘Yes Master.’ I’ll excuse it this time, but make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

He felt Zero tremble, something that he found incredibly arousing. He saw Zero’s face turn red as he quietly spoke, “Y-Yes Master X.”

Oh fuck. That name was making X feel a certain way, and even worse, he _liked_ it.

“Good boy.” He tried as hard as he could to steady his voice, and hoped it sounded dominant enough for Zero to find arousing. Of course, once he felt Zero get hard again on his lap, he had his answer. Both of them found this situation super hot.

He carefully rose his hand, bracing himself to spank that…round, fuckable ass in front of him. Swallowing any hesitation still left in his system, he brought his hand down hard onto Zero, hearing the loud “SLAP!” from the impact. He heard a small whimper escape from Zero’s lips, and it only encouraged him.

“You have nine more. I want you to count them.” He brought his hand down again, a louder “SLAP!” reaching his ears.

Zero cried out this time before whimpering, “Nine…”

Another “SLAP!” and Zero whined.

“Eight.”

“Seven.”

“Ah! Six.”

“Five—FUCK!”

“F-Four…oh god.”

“Ohhh, Three…”

“Fuck! Two!”

“ONE!” Zero bucked his hips, filthy noises escaping him each second. X looked down at Zero’s face and immediately felt himself get that much harder. He looked so turned on, so slutty, and like such a goddamn good boy.

“Oh Zero, you were so good, did you like that?” He cooed.

“Yes Master X, it felt so good…I’m so fucking hard right now…”

“I can tell.” X snuck a hand underneath to grab Zero’s cock, relishing in the whimpers and cries coming out of his mouth at such a small movement. He started jerking his wrist, twisting it towards the top. He saw tears prick at Zero’s eyes when he gently rubbed his thumb over the tip. Each movement of his hand caused Zero to buck his hips, louder and louder moans escaping.

“Are you going to come?” X jerked him faster, harder, using the steady flow of precum as lubricant. He gave him another spank to seal the deal.

“Ah, ah, fuck!” Zero’s moans echoed throughout the room, so he covered his mouth as he stroked him fast and hard to completion. The muffled cries reached a crescendo, and X suddenly felt hot come coat his fingers as Zero’s body began to shake. Once he felt the waves of orgasm cease, X removed his hand and allowed Zero to move. He could sense the blonde had relaxed considerably.

“Fuck that was good…” Zero unceremoniously got up and collapsed on the bed, laying down and releasing a sigh. “But you know I’m not done. You still need to teach me a lesson. Fuck me with that big cock of yours.”

Oh god dammit. Zero was giving him such a _good_ look, his blue eyes filled with nothing but pure desire. X could feel himself wanting to take advantage and pounce on him, but he remembered that he needed to slow himself down and not get too excited.

“Alright, alright, get your ass in the air for me so I can prepare it.” X internally gasped at his crude language, but that little voice in his head was gradually getting quieter and quieter. He was trying to be a good dom for Zero, and he needed to get over his insecurities and internalised anxiety to do that.

Surprisingly, Zero complied quite quickly, getting right into position and on top of that, sporting a cheeky grin. For a second, X tried to figure out if Zero was doing so innocently, or if he was trying to taunt him with bratty behaviour. It didn’t take long for his common sense to kick in and realise Zero was using this behaviour to get X all riled up. And _fuck_ was it working wonders. All he wanted to do was skip the preparation, stick his cock all the way into Zero, and fuck that grin off his face. Maybe even give him a good slap.

_Whoa, lets calm down_, he thought to himself, _let’s keep it safe for this time. Save that for another time_. Pushing those thoughts as far down as they would go, X reached for the bottle of lubricant hidden underneath his bed. He squirted some into his hand, and a cruel idea of sticking his finger inside without warning and without warming up the lube came into his mind.

But no, instead he channelled some energy into his hand, getting it warm in seconds. Then he used his other hand to gently rub Zero’s inner thigh. A subliminal voice told him to give it a slap, and this time he listened.

“Oh fuck!” Zero tensed up, and X could see that he was already aroused again, and his legs seemed to be shaking with excitement. Getting excited himself, X stuck a wet finger inside. He praised Asimov that Zero’s creator had the forethought to give him human-like anatomy (not as human looking as X's, but passable), because he loved how his finger was immediately caressed by soft walls and tightening synthetic muscle twitch fibres.

“How are you feeling?” He asked affectionately. "I want to make sure you're comfortable, since this is technically your first time being the bottom."

Zero responded quickly, "It feels fine so far. Slightly uncomfortable, but fine."

"Well, you already look like a twink, so I guess it makes sense," X teased. He wanted to experiment and see what kind of "talking down" Zero liked and didn't like.

"You absolute bastard! As if you don't look like a twink!" He burst into giggles. " You only say that because of my luscious blonde locks."

X laughed alongside him. This didn't seem effective. "Yeah, I guess."

So teasing physical appearance didn't do anything? Wait, he remembered all of a sudden, didn't Zero say something about wanting to be treated like a bad reploid that needed punishment? That was it. X just needed to milk that as much as he could.

"You're being so bad right now, look at you laughing at your master." He scrambled to recall some typical lines a dom would say. "It seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson.” Without warning, X stuck in one finger and another one after that, making a total of three fingers inside Zero all at once.

“OH GOD!” Zero tightened up ridiculously at the pain, his muscles fighting to accommodate the sudden pressure. “Ow ow _fuck_ that hurts, goddamn.” He could feel tears sting his eyes as the pain of being stretched started to ebb throughout his body.

X felt a rush of guilt inside him, and quickly sputtered, “I-I’m sorry Zero, did you want me to take them out?!”

But then he listened closely. Zero was breathing heavily, not just in pain, but in pleasure, and his arousal hadn’t gone down a centimetre. No, Zero seemed to be…possibly into this. He got his answer when the blonde let out a long groan and said, “No, don’t, please Master…it feels too good…”

X’s eyes widened in surprise, but he knew Zero would tell him immediately if there was something wrong; so he decided it was alright to start thrusting his fingers. He began at a rough pace, going quick and fast without slowing down. It was one of the advantages of being a reploid, his arm and fingers would never get tired like a human’s. He could keep thrusting as long as he needed to, and tease Zero for hours on end.

Zero cried out in pleasure, the feeling of being filled so foreign yet so amazing. The pain only made it better, as this was a kind of pain he had never felt before. All three of X’s fingers felt so fucking good he wanted to cry; well, he had wanted to cry ever since X gave him that first slap on his arse, but this was too good. He could feel his muscles tensing at each thrust, and his cock was hard as a rock.

Then X hit _that_ spot, and he swore he let out a goddamn _mewl_ at how good it felt.

X felt a hot spike of arousal flow through his artificial veins at that sound. Holy fuck, who knew Zero could sound like _that_? He could feel himself growing unbearably harder, a more aggressive personality taking over at Zero’s position.

“Ooh, you like that?” He asked, voice deepened and authoritative, “You better tell me, or I’ll take all these fingers out and leave you here.”

“Fuck yes! Please keep going Master, I need it!!” Zero cried, muscles spasming to keep X’s fingers inside. His cock was leaking with precum, and when he turned his face around, it was flush red like his armour, an absolutely lewd expression painted on.

“Alright baby, I’ll keep going. Unless…you’d rather get fucked by my cock?”

“YES YES PLEASE MASTER, PLEASE FUCK ME!!” Zero screamed, wiggling his hips in accord.

Well that did it. X cruelly pulled all his fingers out, the blonde letting out a whine at the loss of sensation. Oh, was he going to get a treat. X picked up the bottle of lube again, slathering it on his impossibly hard cock. God, he’d been waiting for this moment for too long, and now it was right in front of him.

Stroking it, X teased, “Tell me the magic words.”

X didn’t see the tears streaming down Zero’s face as he begged, “Master X please, I need it!! Fill me with that huge cock, I’M ALL YOURS!!!”

X’s mind went blank

That line was all he needed to hear. There was nothing that would ever be as hot to him ever again. This was the ultimate sign of submission, and of all people, Zero’s submission. It was messing with his head, and he nearly blacked out from arousal before he got himself together.

Holding his cock in one hand and Zero’s hips on the other, he willed for himself to not come early, as he wanted to savour this moment as long as he could.

He entered Zero, inch by inch, not pausing for a moment until his entire length was sheathed inside. He could hear Zero moaning in pleasure, but he was lost in the heat of the tight arse below him. It nearly made him break a sweat just from entering. This was almost too much…but nevertheless, he started a medium paced rhythm right off the bat, holding the small hips below him as leverage. God, Zero felt impossibly good, his cock devoured by those soft, velvety walls. He was sure he was making a lewd face.

But it couldn’t be as bad as Zero. The blonde couldn’t stop moaning and groaning, fingers clawing at the bedsheets below, and arse becoming unforgivably tight with each thrust. He was being such a goddamn tease. X reached a hand over and grabbed a handful of the long blonde hair running down his back, pulling hard at it. Zero cried out in pain and pleasure, head tipping backwards. X continued thrusting while pulling at the same time, heavy breaths leaving him.

“Look at you, this is what you wanted, right? For me to defile you? Strip you down and beat you, then humiliate you like this?” He pulled the blonde hair tighter, Zero’s head falling back and showing more of that porn-star expression. “Aww, don’t tell me you’re crying, does it feel that good princess?”

Zero sobbed, “Yes Master, feels s-so fucking good…!”

X used his other hand to stuff a few fingers into Zero’s mouth, quieting him. He began a rough assault, thrusting hard and deep into Zero, the blonde’s cries muffled by X’s hand. He could feel saliva beginning to coat his fingers, and he removed his hand and wiped it on the bedsheets.

“I need to see that pretty face of yours.” With a sigh, X removed himself from Zero; at least he’d be able to last a little bit longer. Using some extra strength, he managed to flip the blonde onto his back, immediately gripping his thighs to spread his legs as far as they would go without damaging the joint sockets. He took one look at Zero’s face and nearly came on the spot. Red cheeks, pretty blue eyes dripping with arousal, and tears wetting his face, he looked like such a wreck.

“Mmm look at you, you’re such a mess for me, I love it.” X couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth. “Spread those legs for me princess, I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t even remember your own name.”

Zero moaned at the dirty talk, gripping his own legs and spreading them further above his head, placing his calves on X’s shoulders when he entered once again. He cried out loudly, head spinning, and mind lost in the moment. Everything felt so good, he was starting to lose the ability to speak. All that was coming out of his mouth were moans and whimpers as the pleasure blocked out his brain.

X kept thrusting as hard as he could, making the bed below him slam against the wall with each thrust. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but he was determined to make sure Zero came first. He pulled Zero’s lower half up so it was partially lifted off the bed and slammed the deepest he could inside. Once he tried a different angle, he heard the sweetest noises come out of the blonde’s mouth.

“AHH FUCK YES!!” Fresh tears ran down Zero’s face, and he scrunched his eyes closed, entire body tensing. X was hitting the most sensitive part of his insides, furiously thrusting onto the enflamed nerve endings, and now he really couldn’t remember his own name, or X’s. He could only feel how good his Master was fucking him, and how he was so close to coming.

“Get on your side, Princess!” X demanded with a husky voice, “it’s time we finish this!” Zero obeyed without a second thought, twisting his body so that he was leaning on his side and only one of his legs was over X’s shoulder. The blue bomber used his right had to grab at Zero’s cock, stroking it furiously in time with his thrusts.

Zero moaned wantonly, blistering heat attacking his backside and his frontside, it was almost becoming too much. “FUCK, FUCK I’M GONNA COME, I’M---”

X simply huffed. “Go ahead, come for me princess.”

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I CAN’T AHH!!!” Zero screamed, vocal chords working on overdrive as his body began to overheat, and sweet hot release came about. He bucked his hips wildly and came all over X’s hand and his own chest; the hot white heat made his thighs quake, and all the artificial muscles in his body tightened at the incredible release. There were no words for him to describe the euphoria.

Meanwhile, the second Zero came, he tightened up even more for X, who was no longer able to hold back. With a loud groan, he released deep inside Zero, the velvet walls squeezing all the fluids they could from him. He gave a few more hard thrusts before needing to pull out, his cock completely spent from getting to fuck the adorable (and possibly blacked out) blonde beneath him.

Zero collapsed onto the bed, falling onto his stomach, releasing a loud sigh. X toppled down next to him, completely boneless. It took him a while to remember how to speak, but once he did, the first thing he said was, “Babe that was amazing.”

The red ruby next to him still wasn’t speaking, and X grew worried. He shook him gently, calling out, “Zero?” Still no answer. He pushed on his shoulder so he could see his face, and all he saw was Zero’s totally blissed out expression, eyes still glazed with arousal but much more relaxed. It was as if Zero had found Nirvana and wasn’t coming back any time soon.

“Zero,” X said worriedly, “I need to know if you’re alright. Does anything hurt?”

Small grunts only came out of the blonde’s mouth.

“Did you need anything? An energy crystal? An E-tank?”

Zero only mumbled something incoherent, unable to look X in the eye.

Suddenly, X remembered researching about something similar. He recalled it as “subspace,” where a submissive partner would get so caught up in the power exchange and pleasure, they would release endorphins and experience a psychological “high.” He figured Zero might be in that sort of headspace, except without the release of endorphins. It certainly seemed possible; they were modelled to be very close to humans after all.

After some quick thinking, X told Zero, “Hold on, I’m going to grab you some stuff,” and fast-walked back to his quarters. He didn’t want to leave Zero alone for too long, he wasn’t sure if this “subspace” would make him hysterical if he left. And the last thing he wanted was to cause any psychological damage to Zero.

He went only to grab a few things, then quickly made his way back. A blue heating blanket was draped over Zero’s body still lying on the bed. X poured water into two cups and heated them up with his hands, simply generating kinetic energy from his core to his hands. Two tea bags were placed into them, and he mentally started a timer of five minutes for the tea to settle.

He sat on the bed, draped another heating blanket over his shoulders, and turned both of them on. He instantly felt comforted, especially with Zero there laying next to him. Quietly, he said, “Just let me know when you’re ready to sit up. I’ll help you.”

Zero grunted in response, body still blisses out from the incredible experience. It would take him a few minutes for the high to wear down enough for him to get himself up, finally sitting next to X on the bed. He slowly grabbed the blanket X had given him and draped it over his own shoulders.

“I...” his voice was raspy from screaming so much.

“Shh,” X quieted, “you’re still recovering. Just sit and relax. Did you want some tea?”

The blonde nodded softly, eyes still hazy.

“OK, let me grab it for you, it should be ready.” X stood up and grabbed the two cups, satisfied with the colour of the water. He brought them back to the bed, handing one to Zero. They clinked their cups together, X giving a cute smile before taking a sip. He made his pinkie finger stand up as he took gradual sips.

“Why’re you lifting one finger?” Zero questioned curiously.

X giggled. “It’s something Dr Cain taught me, he said it’s polite.”

“Polite huh…” Zero looked down at his own hand and lifted up the same finger, trying to comprehend why such an action would be considered “polite.”

X stared back at him with heart eyes; God how he loved Zero so much. And he adored little moments like this, where they could just sit and talk and drink tea under warm blankets, not having to worry about the outside world for a bit. They rarely were given moments such as these, and X always savoured them as much as possible.

“How are you feeling, Zero? Does anything hurt?”

He saw the blonde shift around a bit, wincing when he moved his hips a certain way. “Damn, you really did a number on my legs. I don’t think I’ve been able to bend that much before, my joints are pretty sore. Also…” he saw Zero begin to blush, “my…uh, it’s dripping out…”

“Huh?” X had to take a moment before he understood, and soon he was blushing as well. “Oh. I see.” He never imagined that the thought of his cum dripping out of Zero’s arse would be such a turn on. “I can help you clean it if you want.”

Without saying a word, Zero repositioned himself so he was laying down again, blanket discarded, legs spread. X had to force himself to not get hard again at the sight. There was a delicious idea that popped in his head, and he decided to go for it. He dove his head right in between Zero’s legs and began gently licking the area; Zero could only whimper as he was helpless under X’s mouth, his body too exhausted to do anything else. X continued until he was satisfied with cleaning up the evidence. He sat back up and licked his lips.

“Not bad.” He gave Zero a smirk. “We should do this more often. I think I like making you feel pain.”

There was only a second before X noticed a critical change in Zero’s expression, and before he knew it, Zero was crying. Crying!

_So it is possible for him to cry after all_, he thought. _Oh wait, he’s crying, shit_.

“Zero? What’s wrong?” He asked desperately.

The red reploid sobbed, his voice shaky and metal lungs taking deep breaths. “I don’t know, I-I don’t feel nothing wrong.” He said in between sobs, “I just, I don’t know?? Everything feels too much!” He looked down at his hands, cries growing louder.

Ohh. X suddenly remembered. There was another term he had saved in his memory, something very important. Sub drop. It was something a submissive partner could possibly experience after going into subspace. Essentially, it was the crash resulting after the psychological high of being in subspace. The high Zero had just been in had completely faded, leaving him with an emotional crash. X knew that tears were possible, and many submissive partners cried during sub drop due to the crash, but he never thought it would happen to Zero.

“Shh it’s alright, it’s just your sub drop.” X wrapped his arms around his lover, feeling the body shake.

“S-Sub drop? What’s th-that?” Zero hiccupped.

“It’s just a psychological crash resulting from the scene ending. It’s normal.” X kissed him on the cheek. “It’ll be OK, don’t worry, just let it all out.”

And boy did he. Zero cried for about fifteen minutes before it finally subdued, leaving him with a small case of the hiccups and a runny nose. It felt weird. He knew he had been crying while having sex, but he wasn’t really aware of his surroundings at that time. This time...he felt _too_ aware of his surroundings and his feelings as well. It felt like he had cried out all his pain, starting from the day he woke up in Maverick Hunter HQ’s lab up to this point in time. It was relaxing. He hadn’t felt this calm in ages.

“Wow…” he said at last, “I feel so much better. For once, I’m not holding onto any kind of pain.”

“And you cried!” X said excitedly. “I know you said you weren’t sure if you could, but you can! I’m so glad!”

“That’s right. I didn’t know if I could. Well…now I know, I guess.” He said with a chuckle, still able to give a cute smile despite having finished crying. “Thanks. I really enjoyed…all of it, it really helped.

X leaned in to brush some of Zero’s bangs to the side and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Of course babe, I’m glad you liked it. I was afraid I was too rough for your first time, but it seems like you were into it.” He paused. “Was there anything I could do better for you? Anything I can change?”

“Hmm…” Zero put his hand under his chin, “not really, I liked all of it. Actually, you could have gone a lot rougher with me, but we’ll save that for next time.” He said with a laugh.

X laughed as well. “Alright, good to know. You know I’d do anything for you…Zero.”

“And so would I.”

And so both of them sat on the bed, physically and emotionally satisfied, as the world continued to spin around them. X felt their cores synchronise just from being near each other, something that rarely happened, and a surge of love enveloped his entire being.

Nothing could make them any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end!! I'm happy to make more kinky fics of X and Zero if you lovely readers are up for it! Send me a comment and let me know!! :)


End file.
